


Changes

by RectifiedPear



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Introspection, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: I dunno, I just noticed this character was relatively untalked about and written about and just felt like doing something small and quick.
Kudos: 3





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just noticed this character was relatively untalked about and written about and just felt like doing something small and quick.

Change was inevitable.

It could not be stopped or ceased, nor could it be halted by force or alternative measures. They were all subject to changes.

To go from Shredder to Splinter. 

To go from being opposition to a chunin. 

To go from doubt to full trust.

Jennika had gone from human to turtle. 

Fingers had fused, hair had been shorn, her own rib cage had swollen and enveloped more of her body. Bending her back had become impossible. It was hard. New feet, new hands. Her body wasn't hers. Her boyfriend was cold. Her genetics were now a mix. 

All because of the turtle's sister. Karai had done her in, but not enough to finish her off. 

It was hell to metamorphasize, but she had survived that hell.

Even if it meant she changed everything outward, she had become loyal to Splinter, shed off all her past influences. 

She had lived, and handled everything put upon her. Even if it meant having a “horrible kid brother” like Raphael, despite being not too older than him as a turtle. She had rose from death and defied the Reaper. Just to stand beside Splinter and his sons.

Change was inevitable, but Jennika was already more than prepared for whatever changes were to come.


End file.
